I'm with the marching band
by nameless-heart
Summary: Zak wants to impress a girl,so he jions the marching band! the first chapter isn't verey long and it skips a lot of words.Pleas no crap about spelling or gramor
1. Chapter 1

AWESOME i got this chapter out a lot sooner than i expected!! Sorry if it skips,and about the spelling/grammar

* * *

To Zak, the small Tennessee town, that he was currently exploring with Fisk, seamed out side the town was the large city were his parents were doing some never like big cities,or staying in the air ship, so that left the town of West Wood. (population 1056.)Now they were looking for something,anything really, to do. Soon they came to a store with a big sign that said ;SNOWMAN ICE CREAM STORE, that looked interesting.

"hay Fisk I'm going to go in,"Zak said to his 'brother'"you wait out hear."Fisk said something that when translated means ;''why do I have to wait out side?"

"remember what happened last time you came into a ice cream store?"asked Zak ,who had a clear memory of the huge fight that occurred .

"wrasine."Fisk mumbled, translated ''fine''

Zak walked into the small shop,it was very..... colorfull. All the tables and chairs was a different colors,and the white walls and floor had brightly colored the contour was a pizza face boy about 17 who looked half deed and sleepy.

"how may i help you?"he asked in a very dull tone.

" I'll just have a vanilla milk shake."said Zak who wanted out of this boreing store as fast as passable.

''$2.54 ."

Zak put the money down and waited. While waiting,Three girls came into the other wise empty store. Two of girls had short blond hair and wore black clothing but, didn't look Gothic. The third girl stood out the most to had brown hair tied in a long braid with a blue bow and wore mainly blue made it his new misson to be friend the girl in blue.

* * *

I promises next chapter will be longer !! Most(if not all)the events in this story will be based off true band events. All the charters will be based off people in the band,like the two girls in black and The girl in blue. School is almost out (7 days not including week ends)then i'll be able to update sooner!!!


	2. LB

The three girls walked up to the counter and stood next to Zak, who was still waiting for his milk shake. The girls started mumbling about what to order, how much it was, and barrowing money. Zak was only listening in to see if they would say anything he could use to start a conversation.

"Oh no, "said the kid at the counter"It's you three agen."

"Nice to see you too fruity, always a joy."said the blue girl,"I need-"

"A life?"finished the girl in black with red bangs and light yellow hair.

"A recesses ice cream, a cookie, a cookie swirl, and a piece of ice cream cake. "The girl in blue finished as if she had never been, rudely, interrupted.

"And what will your friends have?"Said 'fruity'.

"I'll bet this never happens at basken robins!' shouted the other girl in black who had a slight Canadian accent.

"Calm down Minty. "Said the one with red bangs.

"Shut up scrunch! Dude, if this was Godfather…"the Canadian one started, but her voice drifted off and the sentence abandoned.

"If you two can't behave I'll separate you!"The blue girl said jokingly.

"Gees, L.B don't go all mom on us. "Said Minty.L.B? Thought Zak, I wonder what it stands for. After they got their ice cream they all when and found tables. He girls sat a bright blue one and Zak sat at a green one behind them. Close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough not to be creepy. He was back to waiting for a conversation starter, but was failing. With statements like;

"If you can tell the futer buy reading lines in a palm can you also tell it by reading lines in a cookie?''

"Dude, you should see the new sim I made of you."

"If you die will you come back as a ghost and haunt me so I can write a book about it.''

It was rather ; L.B said something that Zak figured he'd use.

"We have to find somebody to replace Karate Kid in the trumpet section, for the marching show Sunday."

"I'll do it!"Said Zak, even thou he had no idea what he was getting in to.

"Really?!"said all the girls at once.

"Uh……….yah?''

"That's awesome!"Shouted L.B,"hear sit with us. My name is Laurie Bell, By the way."


	3. Plans and a headache

Ok sorry it took so long to update. I know all the names might be hard to follow so this is your name guide for this chapter: Karate kid- Small and skinny but he is red (or black) belt in karate. Minty-real name Xandra (that's not her real name) we call her minty because she's -'real'name Alice she uses scrunches a lot (one of my friends not her real name). L.B-real name Laurie bell (Laurie bell is one of my many names) Fruity- he won't let us call him Gay friend any more. He's not really are based off real band zombies.

Zak was a little confused. Did he just join the marching band? He can't even play an instrument! But, he'd feel awful if let L.B down. Even thou, they just met.

"Ok hear is the deal," L.B started, it was a little hard to understand her do to a heavy country acent"Evry year our middle school competes ageist the city school in a marching contest. It's the biggest event all year."

"Yah, we'er going to kick their butts." added Minty, with a mouth full of cookie.

Now Zak was really worried. If he can't play the right notes than the band will sound awful. Then he would feel bad for screwing up the 'biggest event all year.' Waite a second! He doesn't have a trumpet. So, he can just tell L.B the truth and no guilt!

"Actually, I don't have my trumpet with me….curentlly.''Said Zak .To his surprise, and slight fear, L.B still had that goofy grin on her face

"that's alright,you can sign one out from the band teachers." Said L.B"Now can you march?"

"Uh…no not really "Zak said.

"Well that's ok,"said scunchy ",can teach any one to march even L.B!"

"I'm getting in set and stand by faster than you!"L.B yelled "Now I have the music with me but you'll have to talk to about a trumpet. As far as the uniform goes ,you'll problly fit in Karate kids."

Zak was starting to get a headace, everything was going so minuet he's drinking a milk shake, the next he's being recruited for the marching band.

"But, it's in a locked locker, and I dough Karate kid well remember to combonation."said Scunchy.

"Don't worry, "said minty acting cool "I'll get it out of the locker."

"They lock those for a reson, Minty"said L.B

'And, I'm going to bust it down for a reason!"

"Wati,''said zak"what happened to Karate kid?"

"Marching actident,"said L.B"He took a header right in to the ! He's not dead or anything.''

Zak has a serious headache now. He had to learn music, get fitted for a uniform and avoid injuries! He really didn't want to do well ,how bad could it be?L.B gave Zak the music and started going over it with under stood most….some…a little of it. He'll just look up how to play it on the way when he gets the trumpit,it won't be a problem.

"Come to the school around 7 tomarow morning to get your trumpit, however the real fun beginnings at 8 when we start marching basics!"Said L.B in high pitched voice

"HAY! "yelled fruity from behind the counter "If you twerps are done eating get out of my shop!"

"It's your dad's shop. "Said Minty in a know it all voice, "You aren't even old enough actually work here!"

"GET OUT!!"

Quick as lighting, all four kids ran outside. The L.B and scunchy stuck their toughs out at him, but Minty stood there and flipped him off.

"By the way,"L.B started "that's our section leader. Well, see ya' tommarow,zak!"AS the three girls walked away, Zak started to feel the headache again.

Well hope you liked it! Don't push me about the next chapter. But it will be out eventually. REVIEW! 8)

Do yall think Jay and all the other workers on The Secret Saturdays ever get on fan fic to see what people are writing are about the show?


	4. starting today your in the band!

"Fisk I'm sorry I didn't get your ice cream, but you don't have to give me the quite treatment."Zak said to his gorilla cat brother.

"Hum!" replied brothers were walking through the woods that hid the family's air ship. The woods were west of the small town Zak and Fisk had been exploring.

"But, guess what, "said Zak trying to change the mood, "I'm now part of the West Wood middle school marching band!" Fisk only laughed. The rest of the night went by like any other night, until Zak told his parents about what happened in the ice cream store.

"Zak,"his mother began, "Why on earth would you tell those girls you could play an insterment, let alone March."

"Your mother's right," Doc chimed in" what are you going to do tomorrow when you have to play?"

"Well…… I figured I could learn how to play off the internet, and then tomorrow tell them I haven't played in a while so I don't sound as good as I normally doo." Zak waited for an answer but all he got was silent.

"Well," Drew began, "how long does this whole thing last?"

"About a week." Replied Zak.

"Zak, you know it's risky for us to stay in one place to long." His father argued.

"Besides mini man,'' Doyle said from the back of the room "Band is for geeks and dorks."

"You know I was in the band when I was in school." said Doc a bit annoyed.

"Cased closed." Said Doyle.

"Look I know its risky staying here for too long," said Zak," But you guys are always saying I should be around kids my age more often."Doc and Drew thought about it for a while, and finally came up with an answer.

"I guess we could stay for a few—"drew was cut off when Zak yelled.

"Thanks! Ya'll rock!"Zak was sure to use the new southern word He had learned from L.B.

_Next morning L.B's house_ _6:50 am._

Laurie Bell was half asleep and barely a wake, untile she saw the time.

"Crap!"She yelled as flung off her covers and tried to run to her dresser but tripped over someone in the floor.

"What the-!" yelled Alice, who had tripped L.B. Laurie Bell forgot her friend were sleeping over.

"Retards." Xandra mumbled into her pillow.

"Sorry! I'm running late!" explained L.B who was running around the room trying to get ready.

"Didn't you set your alarm?" asked Alice.

"Yah, but it didn't go off."

"I told not to get an alarm clock from Wal-Mart. But, no you had a cupon."Said Alice sarcastically.

"I turned it off.'' Said Xandra.

"Why did you do that!?" said L.B while putting her contacts in.

"It woke me up."

"That's kind of the point, Minty."Said Alice.

''Well, why does she have to be up so early?''

"I'm meeting Zak up at the school to get a rental trumpet."

"What time are you supposed to be there?" said Alice.

"Ten minutes ago!!"Said L.B, as she ran out her bed room door and started toward her front door.

"Waite!" called Minty."Are you just going to leave us here!?"L.b popped her head in to the door way and said." Good point, Get out of my house."

"Come on Minty we can wait at the ice cream shop till band camp starts." Said Alice.

_West wood middle school 7:24 am_

The west wood middle school was a one story, faded brick building with a dobbed door on each wall. Behind the school was a large empty filed that separated the school from the foot ball knew all this because he had walked around the campus seven times while waiting for L.B. He thought she wasn't going to show but he soon saw her running down the street toward the school.

"Sorry I'm late!" said L.B "Come with me. I'll show you were to get your instrument and uniform. Because starting today you are in the marching band!"

**If you go to my blog it has my story status say how my other stories are coming.**


End file.
